


A Tinkle of Broken Glass

by The_Wavesinger



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Cameras, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/pseuds/The_Wavesinger
Summary: Three times Holtz' camera breaks.Totally on accident. Promise.





	A Tinkle of Broken Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burglebezzlement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burglebezzlement/gifts).



**1.**

 

Patty's stuck.

 

Patty's stuck in a window and there's a ghost bearing down on them, and okay fine, Holtzmann really wants to see Patty slimed.

 

So sue her. She has photos of every single one of the other Ghostbusters covered in fine (okay, Abby and Erin, but there are only four Ghostbusters, herself inclusive, so it counts). Patty doesn't get to avoid that.

 

(Erin dares her.

 

Erin is much better at letting her hair down now than she was as a prissy baby Columbia reject, but it's still annoyingly rare, so fucking sue Holtz. That picture of Patty covered in slime? Will be _pure gold_.)

 

Except Patty's holding up her Ghost Chipper, and okay, fine, the photos can wait for later, they really do need to get rid of that haunting, but—

 

“ _Fuck_.” Feelingly, jumping back from the spatter of glass. “Patty.”

 

“I missed,” Patty says, and her grin is unrepentant. “Oops.”

 

Holtz very maturely sticks her tongue out at her.

 

 

**2.**

 

She's munching on a bag of green crisp-like things (which Erin keeps frowning at, because the label is in Japanese and none of them have managed to decipher it; it's possibly expired and/or poisonous) when the ghost appears.

 

It's instinct to record the moment.

 

Well, no, it's not. It'd be instinct to grab for a proton blaster, but they're in City Hall. Let someone else deal with ghosts. (And the paperwork, please. Oh Lord, the paperwork. Holtz wouldn't be surprised if some of the evil, evil secretary-slash-minion people wanked over paper work, and ugh, it's giving her jitters even thinking it, please let the ghost eat it.)

 

She has some highly entertaining footage of grown men trying to wrestle a ghost under control armed with nothing but guns and failing. And also some really, really sweet seconds of Erin yelling at the top of her voice, looking adorably angry. Honestly, Erin in take-charge mode is cute and also hot. And it's more fun to annoy her when she's all worked up.

 

Except then, once everything's all cleaned up, Jennifer Lynch 'accidentally' bumps into Holtz hard enough that she drops her camera, which breaks. And the SD card mysteriously disappears.

 

Oh well. There's always her memory. And her left hand, because right hand wanking is gross when you don't bother with cutlery when you're eating. But her point is, it's all cool.

 

(She's not so sanguine about the extra paperwork. It's the City Hall. Let the bastards deal with the forms themselves. Honestly.)

 

**3.**

 

Kevin is—

 

Kevin is a hot chunk of man flesh. Even Holtz's very, very lesbian ass appreciates that. (She also appreciates the beaut of the machine Kevin is handling right now. Okay, so maybe she appreciates previously-unknown-to-humankind particles—and Erin's excitement over them—way more than she appreciates Kevin. A girl has needs, okay?)

 

“Holtz,” Erin says, exasperated. “Put the camera away, stop photographing poor Kevin. Or give it to someone or—I don't know. Give that SD card to me, maybe. Or stick it in my computer—”

 

Holtz is leaning against a window, and, um, her hand is...kind of outside the window? By, only a negative five centimeters, but whatever. Her grip on the camera is very, very precarious. “That was an accident,” Holtz says. “Totally an accident.”

 

Erin sighs.

 


End file.
